Esposa de un mafioso
by Queen-Chiibi
Summary: Crocetta Shimon siempre a tenido mala suerte con los hombres, siendo bibliotecaria en una vieja libreria con 24 años y que su mayor diversión sea el internet, al ver como su jefe es asesinado no imagina que el hombre detras de todo la convertira en u esposa por un mero capricho ¿O es más que eso? ¿Qué esconde Giotto Di Vongola?
1. Prologo: ¿Cómo me metí en esto?

Q.C: Yo he amado el Giotto x Cozart desde que los vi por primera vez. Así que me decidi a hacer algo de puramente de ellos diferente a Problemas italianos en Japón que lo tengo en espera puesto que se me perdió mi librito de notas de ese fic n,nu.

Advertencias: Katekyo Hitman Reborn! No me pertenece. Esto es Giotto x FemCozart.

Crocetta = Cruz, fem Cozart. Me gusto el nombre el otro era Concetta, que es concepción. Si les gusta más este le puede ambiar el nombre al fin y al cavo en este prologo solo se menciona una vez.

Espero actulizar a mediados de mazo o en la ultima semana de febrero.

* * *

**Prologo: ¿Cómo me metí en esto?**

**Pov´s Crocetta.**

Recapitulemos, soy solo una simple bibliotecaria con una vida social tan interesante como ver secar la pintura en la pared, soy solo una sombra junto a cualquier persona y mi último intento de citas me cambio por una mujer con cara de caballo y cuerpo de anguila, pero según él era más hermosa que una diosa.

Si, la historia de mi vida: los hombre me han dejado, mi padre nos abandono a mi madre y a mí por una cabaretera, Abel quien dijo me iba a acompañar siempre se fue a Munich a la primera oportunidad y ahora me menda una invitación a su boda con una chica que conoció haya, lo único bueno de mi actual situación es que voy a tener una muy buena escusa para faltar a ese circo.

El poco hombre de Skull me dejo en el altar, ojala se pudra… bueno va que va, tengo un gusto y suerte horrible con los hombres.

Ahora soy rehén de un posible psicópata que asesino a mi jefe a sangre fría. ¡Maldita mi suerte! Tenía que entrar justamente cuando le disparaban en la cabeza.

Cerré mis ojos fuerte mente cuando la camioneta dio un brusco freno, estaba atada de manos y con los ojos vendados pero aparte de eso habían sido de hecho muy decentes, incuso iba sentada en un asiento trasero con dos malandrines al lado, ¡Si, viva el sarcasmo! Incluso sin ver tuve la necesidad de cerrarlos porque eso significaba que habíamos llegado al destino.

-Baja – había un ligero acento europeo en su voz, lo conocía no soy completamente japonesa, sino mitad italiana y reconocía trozos de mi bella infancia en sus voces.

No respondí simplemente seguí las instrucciones con rapidez mientras rememoraba las últimas horas quizá lo último que recuerde antes de morir.

* * *

_-Flash Back-_

_-Ah… que cansancio, ¿Por qué el jefe no cierra temprano los domingos? Nadie va a la biblioteca el domingo en la tarde/noche –troné mi cuello mientras me estiraba completa para des acalambrar mi cuerpo, llevaba ya más de ocho horas sentada tras un mostrador en un edificio donde no entraba ni un alma, vi el reloj dando casi un brinco de alegría… ¡Era hora de cerrar! Si bien no soy la persona más sociable incluso en ese estado el ocio es un buen amigo, nuca sabes lo que puedes encontrar a la vuelta de una esquina o en mi caso en internet._

_Con la felicidad plasmada en mi rosto cambie tome mi bolso, acomode el área de trabajo y tome los archivos de hoy, camine hacia la parte delantera para cerrar, una vez hecho fui al despacho para entregar los archivos y retirarme hasta mañana en la tarde, lo bueno de cubrir el segundo turno, veo el reloj de nuevo son las nueve y por fin me voy a un merecido descanso._

_-Jefe aquí los archivos, ya me voy – entre con una sonrisa y toda la confianza del mundo: Carlo Cerbello era un hombre serio pero no un ogro como para regañarme o despedirme por ello. Entonces lo oí._

_-Te creíste muy listo Cerbello, ¿Realmente nos viste tan estúpidos para caer con esta bazofia de información? – La voz se oía clara y molesta. Era italiano, mi lengua madre._

_-Pues los despisto muy bien – mi jefe no se oía como de costumbre sino… cínico._

_-Deberías haber visto mejor tus lealtades Carlo, un truco como este y por quien lo hiciste es alta traición – Otra voz mucho más molesta que la primera resonó._

_-Tengo claras mis lealtades, Ricardo es el único que me rece algo bueno de mí, no el debilucho que ustedes llaman jefe – dijo con sorna el dueño del establecimiento._

_¡Puuufts! ¡Tnnk!_

_Mi corazón latía como su acabara de correr la maratón mientras el pomo de la puerta se iba de mis manos veía como una bala atravesaba limpiamente la frente mi jefe y como un hombre de pelo azul versos me volteaba a ver_

_-Nufufufufu…. Mira G una espía, ven aquí pequeña – mi cuerpo no reaccionaba, mis piernas no respondían, mi respiración era agitada, mi visión se fue oscureciendo hasta que no vi más que negro._

_-Fin Flash Back-_

* * *

Me desmaye por el tiempo suficiente como para que me ataran y metieran en un vehículo que he supuesto es una camioneta porque parecen haber más tipos.

-Último destino señorita – la voz que reconocí del peli azul, que no se porque cada vez que pienso en él me dan ganas de comer melón.

-Giotto, terminamos el trabajo pero hay un pequeño inconveniente. – El otro hombre que oí se llama G me jalo dentro de la habitación, mis piernas temblorosas, mis manos sudando y mi corazón desbocado. Ya no tenía escapatoria estaba frente al jefe, no vería un mañana, no iría a la boda de Abel, no escucharía a Kaya quejarse de su novio que a fin de cuentas ama, no vería más a la sonriente Elena saludarme mientras a trabajar al kínder, nunca más me reuniría con ellos para sonreír de nuevo.

Solo una pregunta suena en mi desesperada mente: ¿Cómo me metí en esto?

Continuara...


	2. Chapter 1: Un Golpe a la Vida

Q.C: Yattta! No tarde tanto en continuar, espero les guste, por cierto notaran algo en este capi hay, conocidos ¿Quién o quienes son? Ya veremos, a comenzar.

Guest:Muchas gracais por coemtar, aquí la conti.

Mika-chan7: Gracias por comenar, la conti esta casi sin salirme de los días dichos.

Alessia Scarlet: Lo que se esperaba la gran aparición de Giotto, el jefe mayor. :P.

Anonima-Traumada: No espere tanta impresión, me alegra que les vaya gustando la historia que tiene para mucho.

bianchixgikudera25: Kyaaa me alegra que haya más fanaticas de esta pareja, muchas gracias por comentar.

* * *

Capitulo 1: Un Golpe A La Vida.

**Pov´s Crocetta.**

Instintivamente había cerrado los ojos, Dios solo pido vivir un poco más para salir de esto, mis ojos picaban pero no lloraría, no podía pensar con claridad.

¿Moriría?

¿Viviría?

No diré nada solo déjenme, por favor.

-Abre los ojos pequeña – Mi corazón quería salirse de mi cuerpo, latía tan fuerte y rápido que me costaba respirar. Aquella voz era suave pero autoritaria, aun con lo cálida que se oía mi estomago se retorcía en alerta. – Ábrelos – Ahora eso se oyó muy impaciente. Con temor parpadeé para despejar las lágrimas que empezaban a formarse. Mi mirada se encontró con unos tranquilos y apacibles ojos azules, que me observaban con tanta atención que parecían estarse gravando mi figura en su memoria.

-N..no, diré na..nada, po…por favor de..déjenme ir – Mi voz se cortaba, mi ojos pinchaban por las lagrimas no derramadas, y el hombre frente a mi sonrió de medio lado, sus ojos viajando por mi cara me daban escalofríos, la luz tenue de la oficina oscurecía su semblante dándole un aire más sombrío, su cabello rubio peinado de manera desigual restaba un poco de autoridad pero su aura me mantenía clavada al piso, me congelaba.

-Pequeño cervatillo – su voz fue melódica pero eso no quitaba mi miedo solo hacía que quisiera lanzarme a la puerta en una carrera.

-Por…por favor – susurre mientras unas lágrimas se escapaban por fin de mis ojos.

-No hay que temer, sé que no eres una espía – eso me alivio un poco ayudándome a respirar mejor pero el llanto silencioso seguía, algo en mi me decía que esto solo era un comienzo. – Déjame ayudarte – su voz cual canto de sirena me obligo a tomar su mano mientras me levantaba con suavidad de mi posición en el suelo, puesto que en algún momento mis piernas dejaron de sostenerme solo para dejarme sentada en el suelo de la habitación.

-Yo.. callada – mi boca no hilaba bien las oraciones, mi cara estaba húmeda del llanto y mi garganta seca del susto.

-No te preocupes no dirás nada, ¿Sabes por qué? – Negué suavemente con la cabeza mientras las manos del hombre frente a mi limpiaba mis lágrimas. – Porque te quedaras aquí – pude oír exclamaciones de sorpresa de los otros dos mientras mi cerebro se desconectaba, estaba acabada.

* * *

**Pov´s Giotto.**

Momentos antes.

La situación va de mal en peor, los aliados de Ricardo van en aumento y mis simpatizantes empiezan a dudar todo por una pequeña cosa: Bianca, su arpía y oportunista esposa, según los ancianos no puedo dirigir sino tengo equilibrio en mi casa.

En otras palabras sino me caso no seré el líder de Vongola, nunca pensé que esto podía pasar, todos pueden ver que Ricardo nos llevara a la ruina pero aun así el solo hecho de no tener una pareja me ha quitado una gran cantidad de apoyo.

Pero demonios no creí que romper mi compromiso con Elena para que pudiera casarse con Daemon fuera a desencadenar esto, Cerbello nos traiciono y casi envía a Knuckles a la muerte afortunadamente fue lo suficientemente fuerte para evitar los peligros.

-Giotto, terminamos el trabajo pero hay un pequeño inconveniente. – dijo G después de pasar a la oficina, ¿Ahora qué? Solo falta que Cerbello no actuara solo sino con cómplice, volteó casi con hastío estos últimos días han sido horribles.

Observe con calma al pequeño cuerpo que había perdido sus fuerzas, cerrando los ojos, temblaba con insistencia.

La curiosidad me gano, podría ser una señal.

-Abre los ojos pequeña – mis palabras salieron tan naturales que hasta a mi me sorprendieron. Pero ella seguía encogida con los ojos cerrados. – Ábrelos – me impacientaba, quería verlos mi intuición me decía que con ella la ventaja de Ricardo sobre mi se desvanecería. Parpadeo alejando las lágrimas que empezaban a formarse en sus ojos rubís, aquellos que calmaron el mar de dudas y desesperación en mi interior, eran grandes, hermosos y puros.

-N..no, diré na..nada, po…por favor de..déjenme ir – su voz se cortaba, sus ojos se cristalizaban, pese a todo había una belleza ingenua que le rodeaba. Y su postura todo me recordaba a un …

-Pequeño cervatillo – e igual que este quería alejarse pero el miedo le paralizaba.

-Por…por favor – susurro mientras que sus ojos por fin derramaban las lágrimas atoradas.

-No hay que temer, sé que no eres una espía – dije con calma mientras veía las incrédulas miradas de Daemon y G, pero mi intuición aquella por lo que soy tan reconocido me lo gritaba, tan bien observe como eso pareció calmarla un poco puesto que volvía a respirar con normalidad. Aun que la tensión en sus hombros y sus nervios no parecían disminuir. – Déjame ayudarte – susurre como si con cualquier ruido fuerte pudiera hacerla correr despavorida, me incline suavemente tendiéndole mi mano, que ella con la mirada perdida acepto perecía estar en el limbo por la forma en que obedecía las ordenes.

-Yo.. callada – sus labios se movían de forma torpe intentando decir algo coherente pero sin llegar a ello aun cuando el sentido se entendía, estaba asustada.

-No te preocupes no dirás nada, ¿Sabes por qué? – Negó suavemente con la cabeza mientras con delicadeza quitaba las lagrimas derramadas de sus mejillas, que son tan suaves como tocar algodón y seda, piel pura e inmaculada me susurra una voz en la cabeza, sus ojos rojizos aun más brillosos por el llanto me hipnotizaban, sabía era una locura pero no me importaba por una vez seré egoísta pensando en mi antes que los demás- Porque te quedaras aquí – terminé con firmeza, es mía me lo debe, me ha hipnotizado con su belleza tan pura, me calma con sus ojos tal cálidos, me enloquece con su dulce voz, me capturo con toda su esencia que ahora quiero solo para mi después de estos minutos juntos, ahora yo la capturare para toda mi vida. Será mi más grande golpe como ladrón y secuestrador, mi más grande delito como mafioso.

Será mi más grande acto, un golpe a la vida de mi damisela.

Continuara...


	3. Chapter 2: Reacciones y revelaciones

Q.C: Hola, lamento mucho el retardo pero no me salia el capitulo, aprovecho para comentar un hecho que vi hace poco en varios fandoms...huelga por falta de reviews, fue un choque, como escritora en lo personal me parece una falta de respeto tanto para los lectores que leen atualización tras actualización como para el propio fic, se que en el momento que publicas el fic es para disfrute de todos, derechos de autora/or aparte, pero por respeto al mismo fic hay que darle un fin bien merecido, se que no soy quien para decirlo especialmente teniendo parados varios fics por meses uno incluso hace dos años, pero son por motivos personales ajenos a los reviews, he continuado fics que no han dejado ni un review y parado aquellos que tienen más de 10 pero son por inspiración, en algunos caso porque son traduciones pero el hecho ahí esta, hay que amar nuestros fics no votarlos solo porque nadie comenta, jajaja si soy sincera algunas veces eso me alivia...que quede claro es en epoca escolar que tengo que usar traje de buzo por tanta tarea y poder sumergirme en ella XD, ya que me puedo dar la flojera de aunque me venga la idea escribir cuando msi energias se rnueven para la historia, en otroo caso los reviewss me animan a escribir, aunque sean las dos de la mañana y tenga clase en unas horas solo para sonreir viendo sus comentarios :)

Bueno solo quise expresar mi opinión en este caso, que donde lo he visto más es en fandom de Kuroko no Basuke lo que me hace pensar que pese a que es un fandom relativamente popular, necesita madurar un pco más.

Quitando eso, muchas gracias por segir mis desvrios, aquí esta el capi.

* * *

Capitulo 2: Reacciones y revelaciones.

Pov´s Giotto.

Después de que se desmayara la observe con detalle: sus largas y finas estañas rizadas, sus altos pómulos rosáceos, los delicados labios color cerezo, junto a ese largo y abundante cabello carmín que captaba toda mi atención.

Un carraspeo me llamo a la realidad, eran Daemon y G que me veían como si hubiera perdido la cabeza reí mentalmente por sus expresiones.

-No, no he perdido la razón lo siento en todo mi ser, ella es a quien he esperado para cambiar el futuro de Vongola, cada parte de mi lo grita – dije con gran convicción en mis palabras, podía ver su disconformidad en sus rostros, pero no dudaba de lo que decía.

-¿Estás seguro de ello? – Pregunto G.

-Por supuesto – respondí con seguridad. – Ahora será mejor llevarla a una habitación para que descanse – dije mientras pasaba mis brazos por su torso y rodillas, cargándola como a una princesa.

-¡Giotto espera! ¿Qué harás con ella? – Pregunto Daemon, mientras él y G me seguían por el pasillo a las habitaciones.

\- Será mi esposa, eso está claro – respondí con una sonrisa ladeada, por lo obvio de la respuesta, perdiéndome en la calidez del pequeño cuerpo en mis brazos.

Cuando la recosté en una cama de una habitación contigua a la mía, me senté a su lado repasando con la yema de mis dedos el contorno de su cara.

-Nos vemos querida – susurré alejándome para salir no sin antes darle una última mirada al pequeño cuerpo en la cama.

\- Giotto, Daemon, Elena esta abajo muy alterada, y algo histérica – Llamo Asar desde las escaleras. Nos miramos antes de bajar a donde nutra amiga, en caso de Daemon prometida, se encontraba.

-Elena ¿Qué sucede? – Pregunte con preocupación mientras Daemon se acerca a abrazarla.

-Una amiga mía fue secuestrada, esta indefensa y el lugar donde trabajaba está en ruinas, me preocupa que le pudo haber pasado – se miraron entre ellos, si una amiga de Elena fue secuestrada podían ser los próximos en ser atacados o la misma Elena, peor alguien la puede usar de cebo para atraerlos a una trampa, miles de situaciones cavilaba sin saber si una era la correcta.

-¿Cómo es? ¿Cómo se llama? ¿Está en alguna famiglia? – Pregunto G con apuro nadie quería sopesar lo peor.

-Su nombre es Crocetta Shimon – respondió Elena con duda – no es de la mafia por eso me preocupa más.

Un presentimiento me llego.

-¿De casualidad no es pelirroja, de ojos carmín que trabajaba en una biblioteca? – Pregunte con nerviosismo.

-¡Sí!, ¡Si es ella? – Respondió con alegría - ¿Saben dónde puede estar? – La esperanza brillaba en sus ojos,

Suspire antes de responder mientras los otros se miraban nerviosos entre ellos.

-Sí, si se donde está.

-¿Dónde?

-Dormida en una habitación de arriba.

Los ojos de Elena se abrieron con sorpresa antes de boquear con indignación.

-¿Cómo se atrevieron a secuestrarla? – Grito entre enojada por el incidente y aliviada por encontrar a su amiga. – Es una inocente – Reclamo con molestia y pude ver a Daemon estremecerse detrás, todos conocíamos el carácter de nuestra rubia amiga, si llegaba a descubrir que fue su mismo prometido quien secuestro a su amiga iba a arder Troya en la mansión.

-Lose pero trabajaba con Cervello y no podíamos dejar clavos sueltos en estos momentos – dije con calma no deseaba tener a Elena intentando matarme.

-Quiero verla, tranquilizarla debe haber colapsado la pobre – dijo con cerrando los ojos mientras apretaba los puños – Dios sabe que esa chica nació con mala estrella para cualquier cosa relacionada con los hombres – susurro con pesar. Alce una ceja ante ello, no era una declaración que me esperara, pero esa beneficiosa para mí eso significa que mi pequeño cervatillo no estaba con nadie.

-Claro sígueme – le tendí una mano para levantarla de su lugar, y guiándola al piso superior.

Con una ansiosa Elena a mis espaldas abrí la puerta de la habitación donde mi pequeño cervatillo se encontraba… la cual encontré vacía, pero que paso, las cortinas volando me dieron una idea por la cual salí disparado hacia la ventana que daba a los jardines, pero estábamos en un alto segundo pido del alféizar de la ventana al suelo son con facilidad cuatro metros y medio, sacando la cabeza por la ventana la vi caminado por la moldura de bocel que hacia de separador visual entre la planta baja y el primer piso mientras se aferraba con fuerza los costados de las ventanas y separaciones de sectores.

Casi se me sale el alma del cuerpo, ahí va mi última oportunidad, y la amistad de Elena si mi cervatillo se cae.

-Espera ahí, ¿Qué haces? – Dio un respingo y por un momento casi se me fue la sangre del cuerpo creyendo que caería al jardín, pero se sujeto bien de la molduro de una ventana.

-Escapando, ¿Qué más? – Me pregunto retóricamente, mientras avanzaba con paso firme.

-Quédate ahí, Elena está preocupada. – Eso detuvo su paso.

-¿Elena? ¿Elena Santino? – Pregunto con los ojos grandes al voltear, los cuales se ampliaron más cuando la vio junto a mí.

-Tú amiga esta aquí regresa

-NO, ¿Qué quieres de mí? – Se veía asustada y confundida, la peor combinación las personas suelen hacer locuras en ese estado.

-Regresa y te lo diré todo – dije

Ella solo negó antes de dar un paso en falso y caer al jardín, pude oír los gritos de Elena pero solo reaccione por instinto, encendí mis llamas de la última voluntad y salte de por la ventana y atrapándola antes de chocara contra el suelo, su mirada estaba llene de sorpresa cuando abrió los ojos en mis brazos.

-No lo vuelvas a intentar pequeño cervatillo – dijo en forma baja antes de acercarme a su oído y susurran con voz de mando – me perteneces, eres mía así que tu lugar es a mi lado, entiéndelo.

Sus ojos estaban abiertos hasta asemejar faros rojizos que acompañaban el hermoso rubor en sus mejillas.

-Tú también te irás así que te estoy ahorrando el trabajo – dijo después de un tiempo, ahora se encontraba en mi regazo mientras estaba sentado en una gruesa rama de un naranja de la propiedad.

-Te equivocas, no me iré y me asegurare que estés a mi lado en caso de que eso ocurra – dije calmándola – te necesito para mi futuro – dije siendo la verdad no podre tener Volgola sin ella, lo sé… es quien se me prometió…quien se le prometió a Vongola hace ya diez generaciones, tarde en darme cuenta pero ahora no hay duda, de cercas sus ojos, su suerte con otros hombres, ese extraño color de cabello, la inmunidad a la atracción del cielo… me pertenece incluso antes de nacer.

* * *

Q.C: chan, chan, chan ¿Qué será eso que Giotto dijo al final? ¿Elena los matara con cuchillo cebollero cuando descubra que pasa? Bueno no djen de leer pronto lo sabran, tendre punete wiiiii


	4. Chapter 3: ¡Sorpresa!

**Q.C: Lo siento muucho por tanto tiempo sin actualizar pero he sido absorvida por por la universidad y por compromisos atrazados por el mugroso programa que tengo que usar y se congela cada 5 minutos ¬¬***

**Quitando eso de lado, espero que les guste sinceramente tenía más de la mitad acabado desde octubre pasado.. ¡No me maten por favor! Pero me faltaba una parte muy imortante y no se los quería subir sintiendo que el faltaba algo.**

**Ahora muchas gracia a quienes leyeron, comentarón, a los que pusieron esta histroria en alertas o favoritos ¡MUCHAS GRACIAS! a **

**Kamui Vampire: Muhcas gracias, intento dar una repasada pero siempre se me escapan algunos detalles... jajaj una vez casi escribo morron en lugar de marrón y otra bacon en lugar de balcón XD jajajaja**

**Ro espero te siga ustando como vy armando esta historia. **

**val703: ¡VOLVIO! Jajajaj lamento mucho la tardanza... sep muchas queremos estar en el lugar de Croceta lastima ella quiere escapar.**

**bianchixgokudera25: ¡OMG! Cariño tus comentarios siemmpre me hacen una autora feliz, lamento mucho la tardanza esta vez no fueron 2 meses furon un resto u.u lo siento. **

**Con esto digo: ¡Disfruten el fic!... Espero que alguien siga leyendo esto. **

* * *

**Capitulo 3: ¡Sorpresa!**

Elena se despedía con una gran sonrisa de su mejor amiga, podía ver la figura de Crocetta en la distancia, casi desapareciendo de su vista mientras regresaba contenta a casa después de su primer día como educadora, sabía que la chica tenia mano con las niños pero le había ido fantástico con su salón, una vez que su silueta despareció de su vista la gran sonrisa desapareció para dar lugar a un gesto de profunda preocupación.

No era para más si la discusión con los idiotas de sus amigos y casi ex prometido que había tenido le daba una idea de lo que se avecinaba, sentía un poco de pena por no haber preparado a la pelirroja para lo que le esperaba en casa pero había prometido mantener la boca cerrada hasta que la misma Crocetta descubriera que ella era parte de la mafia, o cuando las cosas se pusieran demasiado grandes y empezara a cantar antes de que las cosas les explotaran en la cara a Giotto y compañía.

Realmente había ocasiones en que no podía creer la poca visión de las personas normales que tenían esos hombres, pero haya ellos.

Quizá debería ir preparando una cama extra en su departamento o un paquete de tranquilizantes para mañana… mejor ambas.

La rubia solo negó con la cabeza recordando la "platica" que tuvo ayer con los chicos.

_**Flash Back**_

-Muy bien grupo de tarados díganme, ¡¿Qué demonios pasa aquí?! – y es que ver a su amiga en un casi intento de suicidio casi intento desesperado de libertad. – Me voy a sentar así que más vale cantar… entendiste Daemon – dijo lanzándole dagas con los ojos a su próximo ex prometido.

-Veras Elena esto es solo… emmm – empezó Daemon sin saber realmente que decir.

-Ella será mi esposa, Elena solo déjame hacer que se acostumbre a la mansión. – dijo Giotto con tono serio y viéndole fijamente.

-¿No querrás decir que se enamore? – Pregunto mordaz la rubia mientras los guardianes se ibas alejando, todos recordaban que Elena no era una simple cara bonita y por algo su prometido era Daemon.

-Lo hará.

-Cuando dejes de asustarla hasta casi vomitar – dijo sería la mujer.

-No la asusto.

-Si lo haces así que déjala en paz, es una chica normal, con una vida normal solo que su jefe era un mal hombre – dijo con resignación Elena, sabía que el hombre de ojos azules podía llegar a ser más terco que una mula.

-No podre tener Volgola sin ella, lo sé Elena… es quien se me prometió…quien se le prometió a Vongola hace ya diez generaciones, tarde en darme cuenta pero ahora no hay duda, sus ojos, su suerte con otros hombres, ese extraño color de cabello, la inmunidad a la atracción del cielo… me pertenece incluso antes de nacer. – Dijo decidido – y la última pista me la has dado tu querida amiga, Shimon

Elena sintió que el aire le faltaba, claro lo sabia inconscientemente pero no lo quería ver, la dulce e inocente Crocetta en la mafia era una locura, sus padres eran artesanos no había manera, pero al parecer sí.

-Solo promete que le darás su espacio, no quiero verla como… como yo una vez lo intente – fue un susurro con la confirmación de Giotto de sus temores Elena recordó su pasado antes de conocer a los chicos y de su matrimonio impuesto que había amenazando con llegarse la luz de la vida de la rubia. Solo ella y Giotto sabían, por eso fue fácil disolver dicho compromiso. Ahora con las ansias reflejadas en el rosto de Giotto que una vez estuvieron en el suyo propio Elena no tenía razones para negarle la felicidad a su amigo, eso si no permitiría que dañara a su dulce amiga.

-No lo hare.

-Entonces me la llevare, necesitan conocerse sin toda esta presión – con este comentario los ojos del rubio brillaron con picardía.

-Tranquila Lena tengo una gran idea – dijo con una sonrisa que le dejo una gran duda a su ex prometida. Duda que se convirtiera en rezos a Dios para que todo fuera bien una vez sabiendo el plan del hombre.

**Fin Flash Back.**

-Buena suerte Crocetta, la necesitaras – dijo al aire la rubia.

**Pov´s Crocetta. **

Me sentía más ligera, como si aquella experiencia con los mafiosos de hace unos días no hubiera pasado, no sabía ni me interesaba saber cómo Elena había hecho para dar con migo y sacarme de aquel manicomio, pero le estaría eternamente agradecida por ello y por conseguirle un empleo en el kínder donde ella trabajaba.

Su amiga era como un ángel, con una gran sonrisa entro a la pequeña tienda de conveniencia que pertenecía a la familia de mi amiga de la infancia Kaya, la cual atendían ella y su novio- prometido Ryohei*, ese hombre amante del box y que rápidamente se gano a la huraña ex boxeadora.

-Hola Kaya – salude mientras la veía acomodar una caja de comestibles - ¿tienes pokaris? – Pregunto, la mayoría de las veces solo para empezar conversación.

-Ryohei apenas los está trayendo – contesta la alta mujer de lentes – Pero he oído que ha habido movimientos por tu edificio, ve con cuidado no queremos que se repita lo que paso la otra vez – dijo con su ceño fruncido, sonreí con ligereza recordando que casi me obligaba a ir a vivir con ella y su novio, por mucho que Ryohei me agrade no quiero interrumpir su modo de vida.

Platicamos un rato hasta que el peliblanco llego con el cargamento de pokaris y compre unos antes de despedirme.

Cuando llegue a mi edificio comprobé lo que dijo Kaya un camión de mudanza se iba… pero que recordara no había departamentos disponibles excepto la azotea y el de servicio, así que a lo mejor alguien se había casado, quien sabe.

Me encogí de hombros antes de subir al ascensor.

Vivo en el quinto piso con cansancio saco mi llave pero al insertarla me doy cuenta de algo…

¡Está abierta!

Debe ser una mala broma, no puedo tener tan mala suerte, con cuidado abro la puerta y observo mi departamento o lo que queda de este, alfombras importadas, bajillas chinas muy finas, muebles de cerezo, una pequeña lámpara de araña, y lo que realmente me hizo ver luces tras mis parpados mientras me sostenía del marco de la entrada: ¡Ese loco jefe mafioso sentado en mi viejo sofá estilo victoriano de color bordeo, que me costó casi 5 salarios, mientras tomaba el té!

-¡¿Qué haces aquí?! – Grite con pánico mientras tenía un mini ataque de histeria.

-Querida, ¿no te acuerdas? – Pregunto el rubio con una sonrisa inocente.

-¿Qué? – Dije casi sin voz

-Que serias mi esposa, así que hay que conocernos y no podemos con migo al otro lado del país – dijo con una sonrisa - así que a partir de ahora viviremos juntos. Aquí – fue todo lo que oí las pequeñas luces de colores tras mis parpados se convirtieron es solo oscuridad antes de desplomarme en la costosa alfombra que acababan de instalar en la sala de mi departamento.

_**Continuara…**_


	5. Chapter 4:¡Que la guerra comience!

**Q.C: HOLA! Lo se nueva espera eterna pero no pondre escusas no se me ocurria nada, pero eso si... que disfruten de este capi... la pobre Crocetta se rompera y empezara a actuar... solo es culpa de un fic que leí hace poco abrá un leve AlaxCro porque quiero ver el mundo arder \m/**

**Gracias a todos los que han comentado, favoritos y alertas, no solo de fic sino de una servidora.**

**Me diverti haciendo esto. En especial porque Cro-chan regreso al sarcastico ser que era al principio XD.**

val70327: Lindo tigre - dice mientras lo acaricia y se come el chocolate - has adivin ado mi unica debilidad... bueno una de mis tres debilidades... ¡EL CHOCOLATE!, jajjaja yo también me odio por tardar T-T, pero continuo, espero quete guste el nuevo capi :D

bianchixgokudera25 (AKA biangoku-chan): Muy feliz año nuevo tambien... cuatro meses despues... bueno poco menos unos dias XD, me de desconectado de fanfiction un tiempo u.u lo siento presion de una coautora en wattpad ... por fortuna ya teminamos nuestra historia XD, jajjajaj muchas queremos a Gio-chan en casa... bueno Cro-chan lo quiere fuera de su casa pero esa es otra historia XD, Elena se prepara para futuras terapias y Giotto ¬w¬ el debe prepararse para futuros celos... buenooo~ ya veras :D

**Capitulo 4: ¡Que comience la guerra!... De convivencia.**

**Crocetta Pov´s**

Mis nervios están a punto de ser nada, mi cabeza punza y creo que necesito una gran dosis de calmantes.

Observe con detenimiento al rubio que estaba sentado en la pequeña mesa, a mi vista importada y cara, que habían colocado en mi departamento mientras leía el periódico con una taza del capuchino que hice hace rato mientras intento servir lo que debería ser una moderada cantidad de huevos revueltos y tocino que se convirtió en un desayuno completo para tres personas… creo que olvide mencionar al rubio hombre en la esquina de mi cocina sentado en una silla, tan cara como la mesita, probablemente más de lo que gano en un año, llego en la mañana y solo se queda en una esquina observando.

-E...Esta servido – dije con timidez mientras colocaba los tres desayunos en la mesa – emmm… disculpe señor… - llame recibiendo una mirada fulminante por respuesta - ¡Ya está el desayuno! – exclamo exaltada.

-…- El rubio platino con pereza y elegancia se levanto de la esquina, sentándose en la tercera silla, justo frente al otro rubio – Alaude D´Franco

-Mucho gusto – susurre con una pequeña sonrisa, en este momento me siento más tranquila con Alaude-san en medio de…ahora que lo pienso creo que me desmaye las dos veces antes de escuchar su nombre.

-Emm… disculpe – llame al rubio #1 mientras colocaba el desayuno frente a él

-¿Sí cariño? – Preguntó con tono cantarín que me dio escalofríos, realmente me recordaba a ese tono dulzón que usa el asesino de una película antes de cortarte la yugular o a la voz descrita del psicópata del libro de misterio.

-¿Cómo te llamas? – La psicópata sonrisa que tenía el rubio se borro dejando una mueca de sorpresa, también podría jurar que Alaude san soltó una carcajada muy suave.

-¿No recuerdas? Te he dicho, lo han dicho varias personas – dijo con molestia. Yo necesite juntar fuerza para no poner los ojos en blanco.

-Claro… estando desmayada aprendí todo por respiración, soy una planta – No suelo contestar así pero que me reclamen cosas que saben de las que no soy consciente, en este caso desmayada para evitar un mayor trauma.

-Eres mía, mi futura esposa, deberías saberlo – dijo el rubio.

-Ah, no puedo saber lo que piensas si no me lo dices – dije con cansancio.

-Deberías eres la descendiente de Shimon – dijo con enojo.

-Y ella no sabe que significa – hablo por primera vez Alaude.

-Alaude…

-No… ella es alguien de fuera, nunca ha estado dentro – dijo con cansancio.

-Mi nombre es Giotto Di Vongola, candidato a próximo capo de la más grande mafia de Italia, Vongola, presidente de la compañía Cielo, tu futuro esposo por designo de nuestras familias – dijo el rubio con seriedad.

-¿Vongola? ¿Futuro esposo? ¿Designo de familias? – Ya no sé si dije claramente o lo balbucee, – _Cara madre in cielo, Che cosa è con questa follia?!1 _– No estuve consciente que grite en italiano, mientras me agarraba de la mesa.

-Ninguna locura, tu perteneces a Shimon ¿Cierto? – Pregunto Alaude –san con tanta calma que quería darle con una sartén, claro como no eran ellos a los que le bombardeaban la existencia y paz mental con una cosa tras otra.

-Sí, vengo de una gran isla en la costa de Japón, la Isla Shimon – empecé, no sabía cómo decirles lo que continuaba - con una pequeña ciudad, un templo, una cascada, un vasto bosque, una profunda cueva y a casa principal. La mayoría de la isla es terreno virgen apenas explorado.

-Hay un castillo subterráneo lo sé – dijo Alaude con una semi sonrisa.

-Sé lo hay pero no está permitido el acceso – gruñí con rabia ¿Cómo sabían de eso tan personal? ¡Es solo de la familia! - ¿Qué mas saben?

-La ciudad es una réplica del pueblo italiano donde se conocieron los primeros líderes de Vongola y Shimon… donde se sello el pacto donde se promete tu mano al tonto aquí presente.

-¡HEY!

-Entonces debería haber algún documento donde se estipule… si no hay estoy en todo mi derecho de echarlos a la calle por allanamiento de morada. – Sonreí con locura, debo sacarlos de aquí, adiós locura… aunque creo que ya me pego sino…

¡¿Por qué demonios estoy siguiéndoles el juego tan tranquilamente?!

-Te aseguro que te lo traeré – dijo el rubio #1… digo Giotto.

-Pues lo espero.

-Preparate para casarte.

-¡NUNCA!... Bueno cuando encuentre a alguien con quien quiera casarme – dije dándome cuenta que me auto declaré solterona.

-Vamos Aladue, conseguiremos eso – dijo mientras salía de cocina, sin ser seguido del rubio #2 que se quedo tomado su taza de café.

-Luego, terminare de comer, Grazie – dijo mientras comía.

-Prego – le respondí para sentarme.

-No se rendirá

-Yo tampoco Alaude san yo tampoco – Comienza esta guerra de convivencia Giotto Di Volgola.

…..Continuara.

1 Traducción: Mamá querida en el cielo, ¡¿Qué es esta locura?!


End file.
